


Hearing Heartstrings

by thejamesoldier



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Has Issues, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Inquisitor Also Has Issues, Friends to Lovers, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Inquisitor POV, It's A Whole Idiot Sandwich Up In Here, POV Cullen Rutherford, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and replace it with heavy caution, bare with me and strap in fam, enter iron bull and his big big horn...(s), except light on the enemies bit, i plan to write an extended epilogue on their retired life :), plus heaps of emotional constipation, sort of enemies to friends to lovers??, tbh pray for dorian bc he cant with straight ppl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejamesoldier/pseuds/thejamesoldier
Summary: "He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him."Nothing could have protected her against the accuracy of Cole's words, like satin covered steel sinking deep into a place so private, she barely even knew it existed. She gasps around the mass freshly wrenched from her depths, struggles as it sits raw and exposed in her chest.Cole watches her breathe in her new reality, watches as the world around her becomes a resplendent blur that smears along her edges, transforming her into an unfinished watercolor painting. Beached bodies of lost dreams melt into something new, something precious, on the black shores of her pupils as the idea of him, of them, inspires her to endure her horrors. Cole feels the matter in her shuffling, molding, growing, searching --A tug in Cole's gut, he's looking for her, "He's looking for you."-- settled. Found.*might bump the rating on this up to explicit once i get to the smut but this fic is mostly plot
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Original Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Male Hawke, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 6





	Hearing Heartstrings

Once upon a time there was a breach in the sky. 

It swallowed hope but spat it back out. 

Ballads and legends and historical texts have documented the tale,

But we lived it.

This is our memory of the end of the world,

and a record of how we became us.


End file.
